


Naughty List

by itwasagienger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:00:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26496802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itwasagienger/pseuds/itwasagienger
Summary: Bellatrix and Hermione celebrate Christmas with their friends and family. Mild smut in the beginning.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	Naughty List

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first time writing. Let me know if you have any suggestions or comments to help me improve!

_“Someone is definitely on the naughty list,” Bellatrix drawled as her eyes fixated on her wife’s sexy Santa Claus outfit. The red dress was strapless but was pulled tight under the younger girls breasts, making them nearly spill out of the cups. Her slim waist was accentuated by a black belt giving her a perfect hourglass figure. Dark eyes traveled south and landed on where the sweet heat was barely covered by faux white fur. Bellatrix allowed her view to be pulled even lower to be met with golden legs that were barely visible through black lace thigh high stockings. She nearly choked when her eyes spotted the garter straps that drove her crazy with want every time her lioness wore them._

_“Are you ready to unwrap your present?” Hermione asked in a sultry voice. Instead of answering, the former Death Eater closed the distance between them and assaulted Hermione’s lips with her own. The younger woman moaned at the familiar roughness and allowed her lips to be pried by the incessant tongue lashing at them. Bellatrix easily slipped her tongue into her wife’s mouth as her hands traveled downwards. Bellatrix swallowed Hermione’s whimper as she roughly grabbed her ass with both hands, forcing the younger woman flush against her with her thigh in between hers. Hermione couldn’t help but to subconsciously rock against the flexing muscle as Bellatrix bit her lip and pulled back letting it go with a ‘plop’._

_“We need to put the silencing charms up Bella,” Hermione breathed out as the other woman began to nip at her pulse point._

_“Already done Golden Girl,” Bellatrix purred into her ear, slowly walking the other woman backwards towards their shared bed. “I don’t want our kids waking up to you screaming my name,” she rasped. Hermione let out a gasp at both the vulgar promise and the roughness of being shoved onto the bed. She shivered as Bellatrix leaned down and hovered in front of her face. She jerked as a bolt of arousal shot through her when Bellatrix roughly cupped her center. The older woman smirked and lightly began stroking the wet heat she felt through the lace. “Someone is eager,” Bellatrix taunted as she roughly pushed Hermione onto her back with her left hand. Her right hand kept up the tortuously slow and light strokes as she hovered over the other woman’s body. “Did you cream yourself thinking about me fucking you in this sexy outfit,” Bellatrix asked before sucking on the younger woman’s pulse point. Hermione simply whined in response and ground her hips into the hand that was teasing her. Bellatrix simply drew back with a smirk and sat on her knees between Hermione’s spread legs. “I expect an answer, pet.”_

_“Yes,” Hermione nearly moaned._

_Bellatrix’s eyes darkened at the admission. She lowered herself down, stopping when their lips brushed together. “Well I guess you deserve your present now,” Bellatrix said before ripping the thin lace barrier and shoving two fingers into Hermione’s slick heat. Hermione’s hands fisted into her lover's hair as the darker witch began a brutal pace._

Hermione’s reliving of the night prior came to a stop when she hurried a sharp hushing from beyond their bedroom door. Her eyes fluttered open as she heard the light footsteps of four kids. She smiled as she rolled over to face her sleeping wife. Thankfully, Bellatrix had windlessly redressed them before they fell asleep, knowing that their children would wake and rush to their room in a few hours. She kissed the porcelain skin of the woman’s cheek while the footsteps grew louder. Bellatrix stirred in her sleep and Hermione mentally counted 3….2….1.

"Shh Finn be quiet,” The couple heard their eldest daughter whisper to the youngest brother. Hermione tucked her head behind Bellatrix’s back as she waited for the four children to go up her side of the bed and crawl up behind her just as they did every other year. Caelum was the first to crawl up on the bed followed by Ophelia and the two small twins Delphini and Finley.

"Mommy wake up,” Caelum said, shaking Hermione’s shoulder back and forth. Hermione pretended to be asleep and fake snored. “MOMMYYYYYY,” Caelum whined, crawling over Hermione’s body and wedging himself between her and Bellatrix.

“Mama wake up Santa came!” Delphini said lying across Hermione as she tugged on Bellatrix’s arm.

“Why don’t we just open the presents without them?” Finn asked Ophelia.

“Because mommy likes to make a movie,” Ophelia said to her younger brother.

“That’s stupid,” Finn said climbing off the bed.

“I don’t think you should get your presents,” Bellatrix drawled, grabbing the little boy and tickling him as he walked by. Finn erupted into a fit of giggles as he squirmed trying to get away.

“Hmm I think they should wait another hour,” Hermione said grinning.

“NO MOMMY!” All four kids shouted.

“Mommy stop being so mean,” Bellatrix said rolling her eyes playfully. Hermione grinned and leaned over and kissed the other woman on the lips quickly.

“Gross,” Finn mumbled.

“What did you say tiny?” Bellatrix said getting off the bed and running for the little boy.

“Nothinggggg,” Finn shrieked as he ran towards the tree. Bellatrix ran up behind him and swept him up spinning him around in circles as everyone else rushed out. After she put the now thoroughly dizzy boy back on his feet, Bellatrix went over to the cupboard and got the video camera out for Hermione. She then set it up as Hermione passed all the presents out to the children. Bellatrix hit record and went over to sit beside her wife.

“Ok are you guys ready to open presents yet?” Bellatrix asked the almost dark haired bunch. All the kids shook their heads yes in excitement. “Alright go.”

Caelum was the first to tear into his first gift revealing a new practice broom for his junior league quidditch team. Ophelia was next opening a large telescope that was plated gold with lots of glittering emeralds near the handle. The eldest child had recently become fixated on anything shiny and covered in glitter. Delphini took her sweet time opening her biggest present which had been a solid black kitten that she had been begging for the past two months. Finn sat in silence and just stared blankly into his present.

“Finn what did Santa bring you?” Hermione asked the curly dark haired boy.

“Dead fish,” Finn said flatly.

“I told you that fish didn’t look right in the store,” Bellatrix whispered into Hermione’s ear which earned a glare from the younger witch.

“It’s not dead sweetie he’s just sleeping,” Hermione explained.

“He sleeps on his back?” Finn asked with a scrunched up face. Hermione’s eyes grew as big as saucers while Bellatrix stifled a snicker.

After opening all their other presents the Blacks got ready for the Potters’ party. Ophelia and Delphini were the first ones to take a bath as the boys played with their toys. Caelum came out of his room holding something behind his back.

“What you got bud?” Hermione asked the suspicious boy.

“Happy Christmas,” Caelum said smiling as he held out the necklace he made in preschool.

“Aw thank you sweetie,” Hermione said taking the little boy in her arms and hugging him tightly.

“I love you mommy,” Caelum said as the two girls came out wrapped in their towels.

“I love you too, now go get in the bath,” Hermione said smiling down at the little boy. She then went with her daughters into Ophelia’s room so she could help them get dressed.

Bellatrix helped Caelum into the bathtub and started to wash his hair as she waited for Finn to come. By the time she finished bathing Caelum, Finn still hadn’t shown. She walked with Caelum to the other side of the house. After she had handed him off to Hermione, she poked her head into Finn’s room. “Finn come on, we got to get ready,” Bellatrix said to the little boy with only his underwear and one sock on.

“I’m coming mama,” He said as he pulled on the sock. Bellatrix started to head back to the bathroom, but she stopped when she heard a sigh. “I can’t get this damn sock off,” The two-year-old mumbled.

“Finley Granger Black what did you just say?” Bellatrix asked in disbelief.

“I says I can’t get this damn sock off,” Finn said innocently.

“You wait right there, young man,” Bellatrix said as she rushed to get a bar of soap. After washing the boy’s mouth out for two minutes Bellatrix took the soap out.

“I still can’t get it off,” Finn said. Bellatrix let out an exaggerated sigh and pulled the sock off with ease.

“Bathtub. Now,” Bellatrix said pointing at the door. Finn dragged his feet as he reluctantly walked to the bathroom. “Move it tiny!” Bellatrix said running her hand through her hair.

xXx

The now dressed family piled into the huge Buick Enclave and drove the short way to Harry’s and his family’s house. Hermione and the girls wore red dresses while Bellatrix wore a green dress that matched Caelum and Finn’s green sweaters and black slacks.

“Is Lee gonna be there?” Finn asked Hermione.

“Yeah Lily should be there,” Hermione said smiling at her son.

“Do you know what he said earlier?” Bellatrix asked Hermione as her wife turned into Harry’s big driveway. She could already see Draco’s car and Remus’s van.

“No, what did Finley say?” Hermione said, getting out the car. She went over to Bellatrix’s door, opening it and helping her down. She then opened the sliding door and all four kids dashed out.

“He said the ’d’ word because he couldn’t get his sock off,” Bellatrix said in a hush tone, taking Hermione’s hand as they walked to the front door.

“I wonder where he heard that from,” Hermione murmured sarcastically. It was a secret to no one that her wife’s vocabulary included a plethora of colorful, vulgar words. Bellatrix shrugged her shoulders and picked up Delphini who was wanting to be carried inside.

Ophelia ran ahead and knocked on the door excitedly. Ginny opened the door and squealed along with Ophelia. She picked the girl up in her arms and twirled her around.

“Hey Lia, how are you?” Ginny asked the dark haired girl.

“Amazing! I got a kitten!” Ophelia exclaimed.

“Oh my goodness! What’s her name?” Ginny said running her hand through Caelum’s curly blonde hair as he ran through the door.

“It’s a him and his name is Snowball,” Ophelia answered before jumping out of Ginny’s arms. Her parents looked at her quizzically as she ran up the stairs.

“Oh, that’s a cool name,” Ginny called out to the girl.

“Hey guys,” Ginny said as she hugged Hermione.

“She’s definitely not a Ravenclaw,” Bellatrix breathed out. Hermione elbowed her wife in the ribs and chastised her for the ill comment.

“What?” Ginny asked, slightly confused at the couple’s antics.

“Let’s just say the cat is the exact opposite color of a snowball,” Bellatrix whispered.

“It’s cute,” Hermione said a little forcefully to her wife.

“It’s ironic… kind of like your marriage,” Ginny joked. “Nice dress Black,” Ginny said dramatically, looking the girl over and throwing a wink her way.

“One day I will hex you, Weasel,” Bellatrix said with a glare.

Ginny ignored the empty threat and turned her attention to her old classmate. “Oh Hermione, Neville said he’ll be here, but Luna and Alice are dragging tail,” Ginny said leading the two witches into the familiar living room. “Ron is visiting with Lavender’s family so I don’t think he will show today.”

“Aunt Ginny where is Albus?” Delphini asked Ginny as Bellatrix put the girl down.

“He’s upstairs with the other kids sweetie,” Ginny answered the little girl.

“Thank you ma’am,” Delphini said running upstairs with her dark wavy hair bouncing with each step.

“Aw your kids are so polite,” Ginny said sitting beside Tonks who was watching a Christmas Story with Remus. Bellatrix sat down on the sectional and played with Hermione’s hair who was talking to Ginny about their kids’ quidditch teams. Her thoughts were interrupted by Harry and Draco speaking loudly as they came inside.

“Hey guys! Hey sweetheart,” Harry said leaning down to kiss Ginny.

“Oh no sir,” Ginny said, putting her hand on Harry’s lips.

“Why not?” Harry asked, confused.

“Keep your cold lips off of me,” Ginny said, putting her hand up again as Harry tried to kiss her again.

“What? They aren’t even cold!” Harry said, touching his lips.

“Hey Auntie Bella,” Draco said, putting his hands on the older woman’s neck. Bellatrix gasped loudly and back handed Draco’s stomach.

“You’ve lost your damn mind,” Bellatrix said, putting her warm hands where Draco’s cold ones just were.

“Guess we know where Finn found that damn sock,” Hermione said, giving her wife a halfhearted glare. Bellatrix rolled her eyes at the younger woman causing Hermione to kiss her nose. All at once Bellatrix’s annoyance melted and was replaced with a smirk.

“OUCH LILY!” They heard Finn scream after a series of thuds. Everyone turned their heads to see Lily sitting on top of Finn at the bottom of the stairs. Hermione and Ginny both stood up and hurried over to their youngest children.

“You’re bad at piggyback rides,” Lily said as Ginny picked her up off of the dark haired boy. She looked over the child making sure she didn’t have any bruises. Hermione did the same but saw multiple bruises on the boy’s arms and legs.

“Here go sit with Mama,” Hermione said going to get an ice pack for the large bruise his knee was now sporting. Ginny hurried after her with Lily still in her arms.

“I’m so sorry Mione,” Ginny said as she retrieved the truck shaped ice pack out of the freezer.

“Gin, he has fallen out of trees, trust me he is fine” Hermione said smiling as she took the ice pack. Ginny shook her head in amusement and placed Lily down. They walked silently back into the living room where Bellatrix sat with Finn cuddled into her side. Hermione smiled sweetly at both of them and placed a kiss to both of their heads.

Ginny heard another knocking at the door and hurried over to it. She grinned widely when she opened it to reveal Neville, Luna and their daughter Alice. She hugged all three and led them inside where Ophelia was the first one to greet them. She hugged Alice tightly then led the other girl by the hand upstairs.

“Bellatrix, your daughter is up to something,” Hermione said eyeing the pair suspiciously. She lifted the ice pack to examine Finn’s purplish leg. After determining the injury was minor, she let the boy clamber off of the couch and back upstairs with Lily.

“I love how they are my kids when they’re plotting something,” Bellatrix said mockingly at her wife.

“Well I was an innocent child before I met you,” Hermione said grinning back.

“YEAH RIGHT!” The rest of the group exclaimed.

“You were at the very least guilty by association,” Remus said in response to Hermione’s astonishment.

“Every time I broke the rules Harry and Ron were the cause of it,” Hermione said in exasperation.

“Really? I seem to remember a certain potions professor catching fire due to your innocence,” Harry said without taking his eyes off of the tv.

“Because you couldn’t stay on your broom Chosen One,” Hermione scoffed.

“Hey, I can’t help every Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher had it out for me,” Harry said in defense. In response, Remus whipped his head around and gave his best friends’ son his best WTF face. “Not you Moony,” Harry added quickly. He touched his lips again to see if they were warm. He smirked and kissed Ginny’s cheek quickly and sat back down. Ginny rolled her eyes and kissed her husband properly.

“Ew Weasel no one wants to see you and Potter’s tongues going at it,” Bellatrix said to the couple. Everyone chuckled as the couple broke apart, smiling at each other. Luna sat down with the Potter family dog, Bane, after Neville had sat down beside the pair.

They had been talking casually for about three hours when they heard a loud chorus of “STOP” from the top floor. They all shifted their heads to see a now very sparkly Caelum and James trudging down the stairs followed by Teddy, Ophelia and Alice. At the top of the stairs they heard arguing and angry footsteps as Finn stomped down the stairs with Delphini, Lily, and Albus in tow.

“What happened to you lot?” Draco asked the glitter covered children in disbelief.

“Ophelia made the balls explode with glitter again,” Teddy grumbled.

“I didn’t mean to!” Ophelia shouted in distress, obviously scared of being reprimanded.

“Again?” Bellatrix said, confused.

“How did you do that?” Tonks asked quietly.

“I don’t know. I just said glitter was the prettiest thing in the whole universe and then all of sudden it was everywhere!” Ophelia said in a rush.

“Oh my god she just did magic,” Neville said as his mouth dropped.

“Don’t be ridiculous Neville she isn’t old enough yet,” Ginny said.

“How old were you two when you first exhibited magic?” Remus asked the two mothers.

“I was eight, it happened after I read Matilda,” Hermione answered.

“I was five,” Bellatrix answered nonchalantly.

“You were only five?!” Ginny exclaimed.

“Yes yes there’s a reason I was the brightest witch of my age, Weasel,” Bellatrix said waving the other girl off.

“Well then it is plausible that she could be exhibiting powers since she is around the age Bellatrix was,” Remus said as he studied the six-year-old.

“When was the first time?” Bellatrix asked her eldest.

“Huh?” The girl asked as she tilted her head to the side.

“The first time. That you did something like you did today,” Bellatrix explained slowly.

“Thanksgiving,” Ophelia answered truthfully.

“Yeah she lit the turkey on fire,” Caelum said mockingly. Ophelia turned and gave her brother a cold glare that could rival her mother's. 

“I told you I didn’t burn it Potter!” Draco spat. Harry simply shrugged his shoulders as if to say “Too late to apologize now.”

“Alright mystery solved,” Bellatrix said as she waved her hand to clean the messy glitter up wordlessly.

“Mommy can I sit with you now?” Alice asked while batting her eyelashes. Luna simply opened her arms and quickly let go of Bane to catch her daughter who was jumping in her lap along with Ophelia. Bane wasted no time to jump onto the unexpected Finn who was barely bigger than the dog itself.

“What the hell are you doing?!?!” Finn said to the energetic overgrown puppy that was trying to lick his face.

“Son that is ugly don’t say that! You are going to end up on the naughty list for next year,” Hermione scolded the small boy. As soon as the sentence left her mouth, Hermione's mind was plagued again with memories of the previous night.

 _"Get your head out of the gutter Granger,"_ Bellatrix teased her. It was times like this that she loathed her wife's ability to access her mind. 

“Well I don’t know what he’s doing,” Finn said innocently. Hermione shook her head and Bellatrix rubbed her temples before pinching the bridge of her nose.

 _“This kid is going to be the death of me,”_ Bellatrix thought.

“Alright who wants to go to bed early?” Ginny asked the pair of brothers who were giggling over one of the trinkets that George had gifted them. The boys automatically went silent and stood up straighter.

“Not me,” They answered in unison, turning to leave the room.

“Babe grab them,” Ginny said, motioning with her head to the youngest boy who was making a break for the screen door to go outside.

Harry said nothing as he grabbed the boy and held him upside down. Albus giggled and squirmed as he tried to free himself. Harry grinned widely showing their matching smiles as he tickled the boy relentlessly. “Settle down ok buddy,” Harry said, placing the child down.

“Yes daddy,” Albus said running upstairs. Harry turned to see Draco holding Caelum in his arms as the blonde haired boy’s eyes got heavy. Much to everyone’s surprise, the child had a strong resemblance to his cousin with his white blonde hair and blue eyes.

“I think these two are ready for bed,” Hermione said, going to pick up Caelum as Bellatrix cradled a still traumatized Finn. “Maybe we should go ahead home?” Hermione asked her wife.

“Yeah, I think everyone is getting tired,” Bellatrix said nodding her head to Tonks who was practically asleep in Remus’s arms. “You got them?” Bellatrix asked as she passed Finn to Hermione so she could go get the girls.

Hermione nodded her head and said bye to everyone before going out the door. She stepped carefully down the steps and over to their car. She had Caelum open the sliding door, so she didn’t have to set either boy down. She then placed Caelum in his car seat first before climbing in and over to Finn’s car seat, placing him in carefully. She kissed both of their heads and turned to run to Bellatrix who was having difficulty getting Ophelia to come out. She surprised Ophelia by engulfing the small girl from behind. Ophelia giggled and hugged Hermione’s neck tightly as they walked to the car.

Hermione put Ophelia in her seat first and then took Delphini so Bellatrix could go ahead and sit down. The older witch had worn her signature high heels that were no doubt killing her feet. Not that the proud woman would ever admit it. She kissed all the kids’ foreheads and whispered, “Good night sweet dreams.” She then leaned around to the passenger side and kissed Bellatrix on the lips quickly before going to the driver’s side. Once she had gotten the car onto the road, she grabbed Bellatrix’s hand and guided it up to her lips, kissing it softly.

“I love you,” Bellatrix whispered to her wife. Hermione looked over to Bellatrix, her porcelain skin glowing in the moonlight.

“I love you too, Bella,” Hermione whispered back.


End file.
